Adawulf Sea-Born
Adawulf's Past Adawulf's past is shrouded in mysteries and little is known of him before he became the madman he is today. He was the child of Erikur the Pirate Lord, who grew up in Skyrim during Alduin's Uprising. After the Dragonborn defeated the World-Eater, Adawulf ran away from his home because of the way his father's lifestyle. He was then captured by bandits who planned to ransom him. They would've done so, if Vendil Dagoth hadn't been nearby. Vendil slaughtered the bandits in front of the young Adawulf, scarring his thoughts with violence. For four years Vendil raised him in secrecy, teaching Adawulf powerful knowledge most Nords would steer clear of. Eventually, Adawulf began dealing with Daedra, never pledging himself, but doing as they said. After the four years, Adawulf left for the College under the simple name, Wulf. He mastered magics very quickly, and left the college after five months of study on forbidden magic. The Jarl of Falkreath wished to have a mage as a Thane, and requested Adawulf be the one. Adawulf stayed as Sidgeir's Thane for four years, until he got tired of following his orders. He then encountered Nelkir, son of Balgruuf, and plotted Sidgeir's death alongside the wielder of the Ebony Blade. The betrayal happened so quickly, no guards had time to react. Most citizens simply accepted Adawulf as their leader, and the Magocracy of Falkreath was born. Events Concerning Adawulf Magister-Lord of Falkreath For two years he remained on Falkreath's Throne, acquiring knowledge and forming an organization known as the Circle of Magi. He established one in Falkreath and Snowhawk. Only the most powerful of mages were allowed into it's libraries, and to be recognized as one, you had to live in a fight against a group of Dremora summoned by Adawulf himself. Under his rule, mages were respected as nobility and Nords weren't as disrespectful towards other races. He convinced and conquered many towns in Falkreath Hold, such as Pinewatch and Oakwood. His Circle of Magi was known as the "Second Coming of the Mages Guild" which he enjoyed. He was a fair and just ruler, though he cared more for the arcane than politics, so his steward dealt with the political problems not important enough for him. The End of The Magocracy, The Beginning of a Cult His research on forbidden knowledge brought him to Erdrick Geven, a Breton sorceror and a wielder of the blood magic of the Reachmen. Geven promised Adawulf the skills if Adawulf could sew conflict in Markarth. Adawulf agreed and did just that. Eriksson Silver-Blood, the Jarl of Markarth, eventually had the Black Fang and Sorin Steelfang secretly take over Falkreath, and instate Sven Gold-Dawn as Jarl. While the conquest was happening, Adawulf was at the College of Winterhold, getting his heart replaced by Neloth, a Telvanni Wizard. His new life source, a Heartstone, has given him many powers he has come to rely on for the rest of his story. After his surgery, and the conquest of the Magocracy, Adawulf left for Snowhawk. He was then taught blood magic by Erdrick Geven, which he used to help defend Snowhawk in the Battle for Geven. Eventually, Adawulf figured out Eriksson wanted him dead, so he decided to get rid of loose ends. When Erdrick least expected it, he was killed by his trusted adviser and body guard. He left for Blackreach, where he accidently caused the destruction of the City of Mora. Tarrov Morakahn's men destroyed the city to ensure no one figured out who they were. In the ruins of the City, Adawulf acquired the Skull of Corruption and Goldbrand. He later used these weapons in the Battle of Shor's Stone to kill Tarrov and acquire his soul. When he returned to Blackreach, he began a cult who revered him as a god. As an initiation, Adawulf would kill the initiate and raise them as one of the Ash. They retain their minds, are immortal, and think they will be revived when Adawulf becomes Immortal. The Return After fifteen years of hiding and recruiting, Adawulf had a cult larger than Tarrov's, hiding in the Ruins of Mora. His mentor and adoptive father, Vendil Dagoth, had joined the Cult quickly after hearing of it. There were many times when Falmer or bandits tried to claim Blackreach, and each time they were crushed by the Ash Legions. Adawulf, who had captured Tarrov's soul, thought it best to revive him into the cult to use as a general. Right after, he met with the Maormer wizard, Alendor, and learned the art of Sea Elf Magic. To ensure his safety, Adawulf then met with Hermaeus Mora and traded Alendor's life for the location of a Black Book. While all of this happened, Vendil led a large amount of Ash Legions and Lurkers into Markarth to cleanse it of creatures called Darklings. Adawulf attempted to retrieve the Black Book from Windhelm while the Sea Mares raided the city. An Argonian raider actually managed to take the Daedric artifact from Adawulf and escaped on the ship. Adawulf chased after the Sea Mares and while the Argonian raider was being transported to Oblivion, Adawulf killed the raider and took the book. However, the Sea Mares successfully reclaimed the Book and went back to the Pale. Adawulf went to Dawnstar in hopes of getting the Black Book back. As the Lord Captain of the Sea Mares recognized who Adawulf is and what power he wields, Abbard Pin-Leg offered to give the Black Book to Adawulf in exchange for more than a hundred thousand coins and arcane lessons for his daughter, Shiera Seastar. Shiera's Apprenticeship To get the Black Book required for his plans, Adawulf had to swear upon all the Et'Ada that he would teach Shiera Seastar. At first he irritated, but Shiera proved a good apprentice. She is actually the only person that has made him genuinely smile ever since his heart was replaced. Shiera was the only person who knows Adawulf's birthname, Deresen. This changed when Daerch revealed that he knew Adawulf's true name. She eventually had her heart replaced to ensure she could become as powerful as her teacher. After an arguement over Shiera's ideology, Adawulf abandoned her and Shiera gladly left him. Astrid's Visions When he made his return fifteen years after the Battle of Shor's Stone, Adawulf began giving Astrid, the daughter of the Jarl of Windhelm, visions. These visions ranged from using ancient artifacts to become a god, to killing her father and laying waste to Windhelm. The visions eventually troubled her to the point she were she went to the Archmage Raydin Steelfang for help. He taught her how to block the visions, amusing Adawulf and stopping him from troubling her. The Heart of Lorkhan and the Amulet of Kings When he acquired the long lost Amulet of Kings, Adawulf traveled to Direnni Tower to use it to open a secret room. In the room, the Nerevarine had stored the dreaded Tools of Kagrenac. With these tools, Adawulf broke an invisible barrier hiding the Heart of Lorkhan. After making himself immortal by striking the heart, he ripped out his heartstone and replaced it with Lorkhan's heart. This new heart gave him powers that were forbidden to man, and he used those powers to create the Kagrenan race. The Kagrenan and the Saarebas With his godlike powers, Adawulf created two races to serve him. The first were the Kagrenan, who are people reborn from ashes. Most of them used to be part of the Cult of Vulcan before rebirth. The Saarebas, however, were once Rieklings before Adawulf changed them completely. They became intelligent, strong, horned, and giant. They now call themselves Saarebas, and sometimes act childishly because of their former Riekling selves. Vulcan's Rage After the supposed wedding of Lucan Vici and Alexia Silver-Blood, Daerch planned to track and destroy several criminal organizations. He sent a naval fleet to Dawnstar to exterminate the Sea Mares. In less than a day, the Sea Mares were defeated and Shiera Seastar was captured. Later, Shiera was brought to the island of Sheor's Break and executed. This devastated Adawulf and he attacked Tamriel, specifically the Empire. He appeared at the top of rhe White-Gold Tower and destroyed the Imperial City. Most of the citizens were either saved by Daerch, killed by Adawulf or turned into Kagrenan. Daerch and the Shadow Watch challenged Adawulf at the top of the Tower and the battle was initiated. Several parts of Cyrodiil were completely destroyed, Red Mountain erupted, sections of Falkreath were flooded wirh lava and Eastern Skyrim was affected by ash storms. At first, Daerch was easily harmed by Adawulf and the Shadow Watch worked with Daerch to defeat the god. Daerch was almost killed when he was thrown off the Tower and he lost one of his arms. Then, the Shadow Watch stopped fighting when Daerch challenged Adawulf to a duel where they would use an equal amount of strength and mana. The Shadow Watch gave Daerch an extra three arms and four swords to use against the four-handed Vulcan. The rules of the duel were altered to ban use of the two casting magic. The members of the Watch made bets on who would win, with only Octavian Cicero betting on Daerch. Daerch used the enchanted swords against Adawulf which he used to his advantage by saying that Daerch was breaking the ruled by using enchanted swords, even though the rule prevented the duelers from casting magic. Adawulf had summoned his aspects and battled Daerch. The Reachman successfully managed to prevent Adawulf and his aspects from killing him, and defeated the Aspect of Justice. Adawulf left the battle after Daerch defeated the Aspect, for he had business to attend to in Orsinium. Octavian won the bet and gave Empress Alexia one of the Gems of Daedric Force. Malacath and the Ash Pit After destroying the Imperial City and many other cities in the grief of Shiera's death, Adawulf left for Orsinium in search for a gateway to Malacath's Ash Pit. Upon arrival, Malacath and Adawulf dueled. When Adawulf won, he absorbed Malacath and all of his power. This gave him the Daedric Plane, the Ash Pit. He also gained two more aspects; Honor and Pariah. Sybilla's Apprenticeship Sybilla Beaufort had traveled to the ruins of the Imperial City, when Adawulf sensed her presence. He appeared to her and talked to her for a time, before taking her on as an apprentice. He transported her to Balfiera, where he taught her a small amount of blood magic. Soon after, they became lovers. After they became lovers, Adawulf taught her some ash magic as well. Aspects Upon becoming one with the Heart of Lorkhan, Adawulf began changing aspects when dealing with problems. * The aspect of Rage, which is Dagoth Ur's reincarnation. * The aspect of Justice, which appears to be Adawulf as Magister-Lord. * The aspect of Ash, which is his Ash-Spawn form. * The aspect of Vulcan, which is his true form. * The aspect of Honor, which is the reincarnation of Trinimac. * The aspect of Pariah, which is Malacath's reincarnation Trivia * Adawulf has betrayed and killed two of his teachers, and yet Mephala had more interest in Nelkir than him. * Adawulf rarely deals with water magic, despite his surname. Despite his lack of interest in water magic, he has used the arcane abilities of the Maormer against the Sea Mares in Windhelm's Bay. * Despite his addiction to learning arcane skills, Adawulf respects Vendil, and lets him guard the last of the lost Chimer magic. * He is also known as Wulf, Vulcan, and the Ash God. His real name, who few actually know, is Deresen. * The only person he shows his human side to is Shiera, who he has fallen for, even though he has stated that he lost petty emotions during his heart removal. * Upon wearing the Armor of the Snow Prince, Adawulf corrupts the ice based enchantments into being Ash based, and the armor becomes grey and black. * He makes a cameo appearance alongside Sorin Steelfang in the "Tale of the Dragonborn" RP. * He is Morally dull, so he will do both Evil and Good, depending on the situation. * The name 'Adawulf', is the early Germanic version of 'Adolf'. * He makes multiple cameos across my RPs. In one Qahnaarin thread, he is married to the Queen of Sentinel and has many demigod children. In another Qahnaarin thread, he is a member of a global alliance known as the Bright League. *Adawulf's ideals are very similar to those of the Templars in the Assasin's Creed Franchise. __FORCETOC__ Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Males Category:Undead Category:Nords Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:College of Winterhold Category:Heartless Category:Kings Category:Ash Spawn Category:Daedra